itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlie Catches a Leprechaun
"Charlie Catches a Leprechaun" is the eighth episode of the eleventh season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. It aired on February 24, 2016 and was viewed by 515,000 people. Synopsis Dennis tries to create an innovative mobile Paddy's Pub experience but runs into trouble when customers refuse to cooperate, while Charlie and Mac attempt to catch a thieving leprechaun. Recap 10:00 AM on a Wednesday, Philadelphia, PA Dennis explains to the Gang that tomorrow is St. Patrick's Day, which is usually their most profitable day of the year, but their profits have been declining for the past ten years. Dennis states that Paddy's Pub needs innovation and "to move from the past and into the future", leading him to present his vision for a mobile "Paddy's Wagon", a truck that serves as a portable Paddy's Pub for St. Patrick's Day. The rest of the Gang doesn't seem to understand and they naturally become distracted and walk off. Dennis creates the Paddy's Wagon and explains to Frank how the vehicle will attract "hip, attractive clientele" through his "streamline system" and social media. Frank comments that it seems too complicated while Dennis tries to convince him of how simple it is. Dee then walks out from Paddy's Pub in her Crazy Paddy costume, a stereotypical Irish character, which Dennis disapproves of saying it's outdated, isn't innovative, and will offend people. Dennis orders Frank to drive the Paddy's Wagon while Dee serves drinks in the back, they proceed to get inside the truck. Back at the bar Charlie walks in to show Mac that he got green paint and a snake and explains why he got them. Mac is confused why Charlie got green paint for the beer and asks Charlie if he's been drinking paint, Mac then sees Charlie's tongue green from drinking paint and shouts at him in disgust. Charlie heads down to the basement to see if he has caught a leprechaun in his glue traps. At the Paddy's Wagon Dennis is scouting out people to ride in the wagon, he then sees two men dressed in green and invites them inside. The men are confused and think the wagon is a car service or a "bang bus" and Dennis agrees to give them a ride to City Center in frustration. Inside the wagon Dennis explains to the men how their service works through social media, but the men just simply want a beer. The men get weirded out and ask to be let out, Dennis tells them they can't get out and holds up a gun and forces them to give their phones to Dee when they threaten to call the police. Dennis kicks the men off at a random road and keeps their phones, wallets, and money. At Paddy's Pub Mac is overwhelmed by customers without Charlie's help, but Charlie quickly appears and tells Mac to come to the basement with him, leaving the bar unattended. In the basement Charlie shows Mac a small man that he has captured with his glue traps. He is convinced that the man is a leprechaun and leads Mac to think the same, although the man is yelling that he's not a leprechaun. Dennis, Dee, and Frank have picked up two young women in the Paddy's Wagon and the women seem notably uncomfortable and scared. Dennis is frustrated at Dee through her attempts to give the women an "authentic Irish experience" through acting as a stereotypical Irish character. Getting more uncomfortable, the women ask to be let out and cry when Dennis asks to take photos of them for his website, while making it clear to them to reveal their cleavages (but not before telling them to "experience everything he has to offer"), giving them the wrong impression that Dennis and Frank are sexual abusers that are going to likely violate them. Dennis, Dee, and Frank proceed to let the women out of the wagon at a random road while keeping their phones, wallets, and money just as they did with the two men. Meanwhile at the bar Charlie and Mac are spraying the small man dressed as a leprechaun with a hose in frustration that he won't admit to being a leprechaun or lead them to his pot of gold. The man states that he is a leprechaun in hopes that they will let him go and tells them that the pot of gold is at the bottom of the rainbow. Mac tells Charlie that he's going to a gay bar called The Rainbow alone to look for the pot of gold and Charlie lets him go, telling the small man that "we both know there's no pot of gold at that gay bar", alluding that Mac is only going to the gay bar because of his closeted homosexuality. At the Paddy's Wagon Dennis, Dee, and Frank are sitting outside the vehicle frustrated that their plan didn't go well. They then let out three people from the wagon at a random road and routinely keep their phones, wallets, and money. While driving off, Frank tricks Dee by asking her to get out of the truck to check to gas cap and then drives off, Frank then pulls the same scheme on Dennis leaving Dennis and Dee stranded on the road together. Once Dee and Dennis make it back to the bar they see that it's empty and find Frank on a booth. The three then hear a noise from the basement and walk down to find Charlie tormenting the small man whom Charlie is still unsure is a leprechaun or not. Mac then rushes down covered in glitter after returning from the gay bar and asked the Gang to not ask questions. Mac then explains how he went to The Rainbow to look for the pot of gold and then found a stash of wallets where the towels are kept at Paddy's Pub once he retuned. Mac continues to explain that the small man is a pickpocket and that he's been stealing wallets at Paddy's Pub every St. Patrick's Day for years. Dennis then expresses all of them should just keep the wallets they took from people in the Paddy's Wagon as well as all the wallets stolen by the pickpocket. The Gang then drives the pickpocket to a random road and leaves him there as a punishment. Cast Starring * Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly * Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds * Rob McElhenney as Mac * Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds * Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds Guest Starring * Kevin Thompson as Little Man Co-Starring * Mercer Boffey as Shane * Christiann Castellanos as Chrystal * Santana Dempsey as Candace * Austin Lyon as Chris * Phil Morini as Barfly * Gil Zuniga as Middle Aged Man Trivia * The episode features Dee's character Crazy Paddy, who is also featured in "America's Next Top Paddy's Billboard Model Contest" and "Mac and Dennis Buy a Timeshare". *The scene where Charlie is about to start torturing the supposed leprechaun is a reference to Quentin Tarantino's film, Reservoir Dogs. *This episode starts on Wednesday, March 16, 2016 and ends on Thursday, March 17, 2016 (Saint Patrick's Day). Images Charlie Catches a Leprechaun 1.jpg Charlie Catches a Leprechaun 4.jpg Charlie Catches a Leprechaun 5.jpg Charlie Catches a Leprechaun 3.jpg Charlie Catches a Leprechaun 2.jpg Charlie Catches a Leprechaun 6.jpg Charlie Catches a Leprechaun 7.jpg Charlie Catches a Leprechaun 8.jpg Charlie Catches a Leprechaun 9.jpg Videos Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Episodes at 10:00 am Category:Episodes on a Wednesday